danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מטבעות כסף מהר הבית - מרכז דוידסון
frame|A bronze coin with a palm tree dated by Israeli archaeologists to 69 AD, part of an exhibition displayed at the Davidson Center in Jerusalem's Old City, Wednesday, Nov. 11, 2009. The Israel Antiquities Authority displayed for the first time Wednesday a collection of rare coins excavated at the foot the Temple Mount, found charred and burned from when the Romans razed the Jewish Temple nearly two thousand years ago. These some 70 coins give a rare glimpse into the period of the Jewish revolt that eventually led to the destruction of the Second Temple in 70 CE, said Hava Katz, the curator of the exhibition. (AP Photo/Bernat Armangue thumb|350px|ימין|מרכז דוידסון thumb|המקור:הכתבה בערץ שבעthumb|350px|שמאל|המקור:הכתבה בערץ שבעאורלי הררי מבאתר "ערוץ שבע דיווחה ב-5 נובמבר 2009 על בתערוכה חדשה של רשות העתיקות במרכז דוידסון יוצגו לראשונה מטבעות נדירים עתיקים שנחשפו בחפירות למרגלות הר הבית קישור לכתבה ולסרט באתר ערץ שבע תערוכה מיוחדת נפתחה בגן הארכיאולוגי ירושלים – מרכז דוידסון. בה הוצגו סוגי המטבעות שנחשפו בחפירות למרגלות הר הבית, שהעתיקים בהם בני יותר מאלפיים שנה. היוזמה לתערוכה באה מרשות העתיקות, אשר יחד עם החברה לפתוח מזרח ירושלים, שרואה בתערוכה זו סנונית ראשונה לתערוכות ארכיאולוגיות מתחלפות נוספות שיוצגו במתחם. אוסף המטבעות המטבעות שנחשפו בחפירות הרבות במקום ומוצגים בתערוכה, הם עדות חיה ומוחשית לחיי העבר העשירים בירושלים ולהיותה מוקד עלייה לרגל מזה אלפי שנים. בין השאר, מוצג מקבץ נדיר של מטבעות בני 2,000 שנשרפו במהלך המרד הגדול של היהודים (שבו חרב בית המקדש השני), מטבעות ייחודיים שנטבעו בתקופה זו בירושלים, וכן כאלה שנמצאו בחפירות שונות באזור ומקורם בשלל מקומות בעולם (מפרס, דרך צפון אפריקה ועד צרפת) – דבר המצביע על מרכזיותה של ירושלים לכל העמים, שביקרו בה כבר לפני אלפי שנים, תוך השארת "מזכרות" בשטח. ייחוד המטבעות היהודיות עוד היבט מעניין המוצג בתערוכה, הוא השוני בין המטבעות היהודיים לשאר המטבעות. אלה, לא נשאו בד"כ את תמונת השליט – בניגוד למטבעות הפגניים, וזאת בשל הימנעותם משימוש בצלמים ("לא תעשה לך כל פסל וכל תמונה"). בהתאם לזה, במטבעות יהודים רבים הופיעו מגוון סמלים דוממים, כגון זר, שרביט וקסדה. ממצא נוסף מיוחד במינו המוצג לראשונה לקהל הרחב הינו מטבע שקל נדיר מאוד, אשר נטבע על ידי המורדים בחודשים האחרונים של המלחמה, בשנת 70 לסה"נ. ארון קבורה של "בן הכהן הגדול" כמו כן, במרכז דוידסון מוצג לראשונה שבר מכסה גדול של סרקופג (ארון קבורה), שנמצא בחפירות מצפון לירושלים, ועליו כתובת בכתב מרובע, המאפיין את ימי הבית השני. שבר המכסה מעוצב היטב, ועליו חרותה הכתובת "....בן הכהן הגדול...". בשלהי הבית השני שרתו במקדש כוהנים גדולים רבים, ואין לדעת במי מהכוהנים הגדולים מדובר. נראה, כי יש לזהותו עם אחד הכוהנים שמשמשים בפרק הזמן שבין 70-30 לספירה. בין הכוהנים הגדולים הידועים בשלהי הבית השני, היו הכהן כייפא, תיאופילוס (ידידיה) בן חנן, שמעון בן ביתוס, חנן בן חנן, ואחרים. החפירות במקום נערכו בידי יחידת קצין מטה ארכיאולוגיה של המנהל האזרחי ביהודה ושומרון, בניהולם של נפתלי איזיק (Naftali Aizik) ובנימין הראבן (Benyamin Hareven), במסגרת חפירות ההצלה של קו התפר, שנערכות במימון משרד הבטחון. התערוכות הוקמו בתרומתם הנדיבה של קרן ויליאם דוידסון ואסטיין פאוור. קטגוריה:ארכאולוגיה של ארץ ישראל קטגוריה:מוזאונים קטגוריה:העיר העתיקה